


Upsidedown

by borrowedphrases



Category: Pole Dancing Boys
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/pseuds/borrowedphrases
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All he was looking for was a quick hookup...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upsidedown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [butyoumight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/butyoumight/gifts).



> Tumblr request: "you know that I need a drabble of Youichiro teaching DJ Jinnai to pole dance."

"Here, like this."

Jinnai didn't know what to think. All he'd done was try to ask one of the young pole dancing talents out for a drink after their performance. The first one he came upon that didn't look attached.

And maybe he might have positioned himself in such a place that _this_ one was the first he 'came upon'. Whatever. No big deal.

But _this_ was a bit much.

"Now what?" He asked, his hands grasping firmly at the cool pole.

"Now..." a soft giggle near his ear. " _This_."

Surprisingly steady hands at his hips, lifting him up, until he had to reach to grasp the bottom end of the pole with one hand, so he didn't topple over. His ankles hooked around the top of the pole, fighting for balance.

This wasn't what he bargained for.

"I," the DJ, usually so calm under pressure, faltered. "I can't get down.

Shining eyes came into his field of vision. A wide, bright, sunshine smile.

"I know."

He could feel the giggle more than he could hear it, as a warm mouth pressed against his.

Blood rushed to Jinnai's head. He felt his grip slipping.

"I'd like to come down now."


End file.
